1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a scanning method and apparatus which, for example, may be used in the transmitter and/or receiver of a facsimile system or in an electrographic copier.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art.
In typical scanning methods except when line scanning is effected only by the rocking of a reflector, a main scan is generally effected by the rocking of reflector while a subsidiary scan is effected by movement of the document (zinc oxide paper or some other recording paper) past the scanning reflector. However, when scanning is effected by rocking a reflector, there is an inevitable limitation on the scanning speed due to the mechanical rocking of the reflector.
In another scanning method, a reflector is continuously rotated in the same direction. In yet another method, a mirror drum having a multi-face mirror rotor is used. However, these methods also have problems with respect to scanning speed or displacement of the main optical axis.